


curiosity

by ariatl



Series: my only reason [8]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn What Plot, Smut, jaal's kinda rough but not really, little bit of tit play, or alot?, this is my first actual smut so like... ya know, this was a bitch to write so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/ariatl
Summary: jaal's curious and kylie's a little too eager to help





	curiosity

Feather soft kisses trailed down her neck and along her shoulder, pausing for an open-mouthed one that followed with the softest nibble and earned the sweetest gasp from her. His feet slowly guided them to his desk as her hands trailed along the soft, fleshy ridges of his head, a deep, husky moan lightly escaping him as her ass landed on the desk.

"Darling one," he murmured between soft, airy kisses and nibbles up her neck, pausing as his lips met her ear. His deep voice rumbled low beside her ear, sending a shiver up her spine as his warm breath danced across her ear. "I have one curiosity that only you can satisfy."

"Oooh, only me?" Her giggle came out more nervous than she wanted, her fingers trembling against his neck as his hands trailed up her stomach and it anxiously flipped at his touch. "What's that?"

His fingers came to a stop at the top of her button-up shirt. "I've been researching human anatomy," he murmured lowly into her ear, savoring the goosebumps that ran across her umber skin. A button came undone, her freckled, deep, brown skin peeking out from the top.

"Oh?" She let out the softest sigh as he kissed the most loveliest spot below her ear, her shoulder slightly hitching up. He kissed it as it relaxed and another button came undone, his bioelectricity tickling at her collarbone and making her stomach feel numb. Her voice came out shaky. "And just what exactly were you researching about my body?"

"Ah," the soft rumble in his chest from his amused chuckle made her feet fall numb, another button coming undone. "Your tits." Her whole body tensed for the briefest second before she relaxed, one more button falling open.

"O-Oh," she swallowed thickly. "Oh. Um," her hand trailed down his neck, lightly tracing a line with her fingernails. "And what exactly are you curious about?"

Jaal pulled away all too soon and she nearly whined as he stood up. "Everything," he started, grasping his desk chair and dragging it up to her spot on his desk. It loudly skidded until it stopped and he sat down, scooting it closer until he was eye level with her chest. "I want to know _everything_ \- I want to see and learn _everything._ "

"I haven't had the chance to give them my undivided attention." Her icy blue eyes watched him in anticipation as his bright blue eyes fell heavily-lidded and his fingers reached for the button over her chest. "I want to learn how to drive you insane from just touching them."

"Uh," she airily giggled, her hands resting over his as he popped the button. "I'm - Yeah, I'm totally down for that. I _love_ that kinda stuff, like," her voice trembled as he opened the rest of the buttons and her shirt fell open, his hands guiding it off of her, "it's -" She faltered as his pupils slowly grew at the sight of her lacey bra and it was suddenly hard to speak. “It's one of my favorite things."

"You're nervous." He quirked a brow up at her as the corners of his mouth curled into the slightest smirk. "Relax, my love. I won't do anything that you don't like." It slowly grew into a full-on smirk as her face flushed the deepest red, his fingers trailing along her bra's lacey band before she stopped him.

"My - My bra hooks in the front." She guided his hands to the latch in between the cups. "I'm only nervous because I'm... I'm definitely not used to guys focusing on _me_ in sex. I mean, you're the only guy I've been with who is literally happy just getting me off and nothing for yourself."

"That's because you're deliciously beautiful when you reach your peak." He slowly grinned as her lips pursed and she looked away. "Knowing I do that to you? That's all I ever need." His fingers undid the latch and eased her bra open and off her as she leaned back on her hands, her legs falling open as he scooted loser.

The softest sigh left him as he took in the soft curve of her freckled, umber tits, his breath hitching. He reached up and ghosted his hands across the mounds, giving them the softest squeeze before grasping them harshly, earning a gasp from her. He paused, his brows furrowing. "Would you be opposed to me taking a picture?"

"A picture? Of my tits?" Kylie stared him for a second before he nodded and she took in a deep breath. His eyes watched as her chest moved with the motion, his near-stumbling fingers working on flicking his omnitool on. "I mean, I don't care. I could always send you nudes if you just wanted me to, babe."

"By the Stars - I would _love_ that," his voice came out slightly strained as his hand reached out and cradled one tit, his thumb brushing over the pebbled bud as his omnitool lightly flashed. "Here," she grinned and squeezed her arms beside her chest, accentuating the shape in the most delicious way. That almost broke him, his composure faltering.

"Beautiful," he was breathless as he squeezed her tit and she gasped, her nipple peeking out between his fingers as it flashed again before he reluctantly released it. A long, deep sigh left him as his omnitool faded off, his voice laced with awe. "You're absolutely magnificent."

"And all yours," she grinned as she shook her shoulders, his eyes widening as her tits bounced around from the motion. He swallowed thickly, a lazy smirk crawling across his lips as he leaned forward, grasping her tit and swirling his tongue around her bud. "You're right," his deep voice murmured against her skin, his warm breath against her tit, and a shiver ran up her spine, "all mine."

A soft moan escaped her as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, his tongue lazily circled around the bud as his other hand roughly squeezed her neglected one. His bioelectricity spiked and she squeaked, her body jolting as her head fell back. He pulled away with a loud _pop_ and pressed the flat of his sandpaper-y tongue against her nipple, drawing slow, languid circles around it and eliciting the sweetest sound from her.

His bright blue eyes slowly trailed over to her other tit and he leaned forward, capturing the neglected bud in a kiss and taking a slow, drawn out kiss. She softly sighed, his tongue circling the bud as he pulled away with another _pop_.

A brow curiously quirked up as he pulled away and grasped both of her tits, squeezing them as he allowed another spike of his bioelectricity to lick at her skin. "Holy shit," she gasped, her fist hitting the desk as he languidly licked one bud into a kiss then the other, alternating between them. He grinned as his hands trailed down her stomach and her legs, an electric trail leaving goosebumps in his wake as he bent her knees and pulled her body closer to him.

"I want to _devour_ you," his voice rumbled deeply as he roughly grasped the back of her head, in between her twin braids, and pulled her down to his level, his flat nose bumping hers. Her eyes widened, her lips falling open. "In the best way." He captured her in a sloppy kiss, his free hand trailing up her leg and pressing the flat of his thumb against her clit through her shorts.

Her legs trembled as an electric hum itched through it and she loudly moaned into the kiss, her eyes fluttering as she grabbed the back of his head and her toes curled. " _Please_ ," she whimpered into the kiss, the noise broken as he drew slow, pressure-filled circles over the nub, her legs twitching with every jolt of electricity.

He lazily grinned, pulling back just enough to take in her desperate look. "Please what?"

"Oh, my God," she opened her legs even more as she grasped the edge of the desk with her free hand, his finger slipping in through the leg opening of her loose, grey shorts and dipping in past her panties. "Please, Jaal -"

"Tell me what you want, Kylie." Jaal pressed his thumb against her clit, unmoving. She nearly screamed out of frustration, her nails digging into his head and her face burning. "Jesus Christ, Jaal, I swear to God," her voice trembled. He lazily smirked, his free hand grasping her chin and forcing her to look at him. "What do you _need_ , Kylie? Or, I could always just leave," his hand started to retract and she gasped, "you know -"

"No! Wait!" Her legs squeezed shut against him, pinning him there as he looked all too smug down at her. "Please, I need you -" She stared into his eyes, her bright blue eyes barely visible through her blown pupils and her breathing shaky. "God, I fucking - I fucking need you to - Please eat me out, Jaal - Oh, my God.” Her nails dug into his head as she pulled him closer, her lips brushing his. “I'm going to fucking lose it if you don't eat me out."

"Mmm," he deeply hummed as his hand retracted and his fingers hooked the waistband of her shorts and panties, slowly sliding them down her legs. "Was that so hard, my love?" Her clothing fell to the floor and he stood, pressing his body against hers and holding her still as his thick index finger quickly dipped inside of her. " _Temptress."_

She gasped, her back arching. "I love you like this," he kissed slow, deliberate kisses across her jaw, down her neck, and down her stomach as he slowly sat back down, his hands on her knees as he guided them open and brought his chair closer. "So eager," his hands trailed up her legs and his thumbs drew lazy circles over her inner thighs as she let out the neediest sound, a kiss pressing just above where she wanted him to be. "And so very, very impatient."

A soft, warm breath ghosted across her and her body tensed in anticipation, a sharp gasp leaving her as his tongue lazily licked a slow line from her slick entrance and up to her clit, his sandpaper tongue flattening as it went. " _Jaal_ ," she loudly whined, her body falling back onto her elbows as her toes curled and her hips rolled.

He grasped her legs and held her still, pulling away and grinning up at her as she shot him the dirtiest look, her brows irritably furrowed. "If you're going to be demanding," her face turned impossibly red and she pouted, "I'll have to punish you, temptress."

"Punish me? You're _already_ punishing me!" She pressed her hands over her eyes, a sharp sigh leaving her as she fell back. "Please, I'm about to fucking lose it if you don't -" Her words came to an abrupt stop as he leaned back down and buried his face in her, his tongue fast and quick and earning the loudest, drawn out moan from her.

"Holy shit," his conjoined fingers dipped inside of her, the pressure and his bioelectricity overwhelming her senses until all she could feel was _him_ and only _him_ , her mouth falling open in a silent moan before she bit her bottom lip and her eyes rolled back, her back sharply arching and her head falling back. "Oh, fuck -"

Her hands desperately reached for purchase on his head as she sharply cried out his name, nails digging into his bright skin and leaving marks. He watched her in awe as she crashed, her hips rolling and soft, desperate whimpers escaping her as she rode out her high against his deft tongue.

"Holy shit," she panted as he pulled away, the angara licking his lips as he stood and she let out a long, soft breath, her body trembling as he grabbed under her ass and pulled her up. "I always forget about your conjoined fingers. Fuck," her arms wrapped around his neck as he made his way over to his cot, gently setting her down and getting to work on the many zippers of his under armor.

"Unravel your braids," Jaal's deep, husky voice sent a shiver straight up her spine as his rofjinn fell from his shoulders, his fingers fumbling with the zippers to his pants before they came undone. Her fingers immediately got to work, carefully unwinding her tight braids and running her fingers through the coils as they sprang free.

A soft, relieved sigh left him as his under armor fell, kicking his feet free before he pushed her down on the bed. He stared down at her, his breath caught in his chest as he took in the sight of her – Flushed and beautiful, her pupils so blown he could barely see their icy blue color, a sweet, lovely smile on her face, and _all his_. “You’re so beautiful,” his hand grasped under her head and tangled in her curly hair, pulling her up into a rough, sloppy kiss before he turned her over onto her knees.

“If this is too much,” his husky voice slightly trembled, his hand grabbing her ass and his free one guiding his cock to her slick entrance, “do not hesitate to tell me, my love.” He leaned forward, slowly pressing the tip of his cock in and kissing her shoulder blade. She sharply gasped, her back arching and her fingers curling in the sheets. “Okay,” her voice came out strained, a shiver running up her spine as he slowly pushed the rest of him in and hit home, his hips pressed against her ass as he stretched her in the most delicious way.

“God, I forget how fucking big you are sometimes,” her arms trembled as her fingers desperately grasped at the sheets, her breathing heavy. Another kiss pressed against her shoulder blade before a hand curled in her hair and yanked her head back, her back sharply arching. He pulled her back and bent her even further, her hands almost hovering above the sheets as his hips slowly rolled and earned the softest sigh from him.

A loud moan escaped her as his pace quickened, the rough grip on her hair making her eyes roll back and she bit her bottom lip. “No,” he yanked her hair and tightened his grip. She gasped, her full bottom lip popping out from her teeth and her eyes snapping wide open. “Don’t be quiet – I want to hear you. Now.”

“Jaal,” she nearly whimpered, his pace break-neck and her eyes rolling back as he slapped her ass hard, her leg twitching. His free hand trailed across her hips, dipping down between her legs and pressing his thumb against her clit. Her body jolted and her leg trembled as he drew quick, electric circles over it, her toes curling. A loud, frantic moan hit her as she squeezed around him and he pushed her down, burying her face in the sheets as she crashed, her hands desperately searching for purchase on the bed and her eyes rolling back.

He groaned as she pulsed around him, his eyes squeezing shut as he nearly lost himself. His lip trembled and his hand untangled from her hair in favor of wrapping around her throat, squeezing it as he leaned forward and roughly grabbed her ass, broken moans escaping him with each hard, sharp thrust.

“Kylie, love,” her hand reached back at his hoarse voice, desperation laced behind it, and cradled his jaw as he leaned forward and captured her in a frantic, deep kiss. A loud, sharp moan escaped him against her lips as his eyes fell shut and he pressed up against her, her name leaving him in a rush as he crashed and his grip tightened, her breath catching in her throat. “My love,” his voice cracked, a soft sigh leaving him as he kissed her again and again and again and –

“I love you.” His voice nearly broke as he murmured so softly, slowly, wonder in his voice and his body unwilling to move. "I love you, so much." He hesitantly pulled out of her, a low groan escaping him at the loss of her around him. She sat back on her heels, letting out a soft sigh as she rolled around to face him. His gaze met hers and she grinned, grabbing his chin and pulling him down into a kiss as she collapsed back against the bed, his body following hers. “I love you, too. Round two?”

He laughed, grabbing her hips and pressing his forehead against hers. “I believe there’s going to be more than just two rounds tonight, my love.”


End file.
